


Mistletoe

by VenetaPsi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenetaPsi/pseuds/VenetaPsi
Summary: Evan throws a Christmas party for his friends, and there Craig meets a close friend face to face for the first time- Ryan, the mysterious Ohmwrecker, who dances his way into Mini's heart.Or Ohm and Mini accidentally end up under the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

Normally, Mini loved warm weather. It enabled him to go outside once in a lifetime, and it almost always meant clear skies and sunny weather. However, not on Christmas. It was supposed to be cold and snowy and blinding with the color white. Instead, it was in the sixties, with muddy ground and bare plants. Tromping across the brown grass, he shredded his jacket, feeling the sharp breeze ruffle his clothes and hair. Knocking on the cold wooden door, he shifted from one foot to another, ansy. Why the hell had Evan decided to throw a party anyway? The door was flung open and Mini was greeted with an armful of Brian. 

“CRAIG!” His Irish friend pulled away, grinning excitedly at him. Mini returned the smile, allowing himself to be dragged into the house. It was warm and loud and crowded, full of people and the smell of food.

“The Mini Ladd had graced us with his presence!” Terrorizer declared, dragging Craig into the center of the immense room. His friends waved, and he waved back with his unoccupied hand. He turned to see a person he didn’t recognize, but before he could question it, Brian said, “I’ll bet you can figure who that is.”

“Hm...Blue hoodie, brown hair, and a face I don’t know. Plus, he’s locked to Luke by the hip. I’mma have to guess it’s our good friend Delirious.” He smirked at Brian, and his friend’s laugh proved him right. 

“Ay, yo! Delirious!” Mini called, Brian releasing him and bounding over to Brock and Anthony. Jon turned, eyes widening and a wide smile crossing his face. He raced over, embracing Mini in a tight hug. 

“Hey, it’s nice to see you face to face,” Mini said, pulling away to study his friend’s features. Jon ducked his head a little, nose pink. “Likewise. By the way, have you seen our other masked friend yet?”

Mini shook his head, eyes shadowing with confusion. Deli motioned over to Luke, Bryce, and a person standing behind the two that Craig hadn’t noticed before. He was dwarfed next to the other two tall males, with brown hair and and a scruffy beard. His hazel eyes gleamed with laughter, and he was grinning in a stupid, dorky way. He wore a simple, but recognizable grey hoodie, and jeans. 

“Ohm-fucking-wrecker,” Mini breathed, and Delirious burst out laughing. Before either could say anything more, a sharp yell caught everyone’s attention.

“ALRIGHT!” Evan had his hands cupped over his mouth, laughing afterward at the couple of people he badly startled. “I’m going to play music, and you all are going to dance stupidly to it!” Laughter filled the room as Evan plugged his phone into the speakers, and blaring dance music filled the hall.

“How is this Christmas related?” Mini asked, laughing. Delirious shook his head. “No idea. But hey, you wanna dance?” He leaned closer, lowering his voice. “Since apparently no one else has the guts to.” It was true, everyone had formed a border around the room, but no one had taken the bait yet. 

Craig held out his hands, giggling as Deli dragged him into the room, where shouts and whoops were instantly directed at them. The music was loud and pounding and Mini found himself being swung around wildly, to the point where he could barely stand through his laughter and breathlessness. He was saved by Luke coming up and insisting that his ‘brother’ danced with him, surrendering Mini to Bryce. Bryce was giggly and giddy, but was a good dancer, and clamer, so Mini laced their fingers and the two sashayed circles around the other dancers, purposely getting in other’s ways while seeming casual as fuck. When the death stares got a little too real, Mini bowed respectfully to his partner, and giggling, raced off before anyone could kill him. 

Leaning against a wall, Craig regained his breath, watching Brock and Ohm twirl around the area. Both were flushed from exercise and laughing like mad, and yet they were still clearly the best dancers in the group. The duo split up, Ryan getting swept up with Delirious (Bless his soul) and Luke dancing with Bryce once more while Brock stepped off to the opposite side of the room from Mini, hand gestures implying that he was done. 

With Brock gone, Ohm was the most skilled dancer, and Mini found himself following the male wherever he went. He was light on his feet and seemed to sway unconsciously to the music. Holding up a hand to Delirious, Ohm stepped off to the side, shedding his hoodie and returning to his partner's arms. He was wearing a black t-shirt that clearly showed off his pale arms and thin frame. He even looked like a dancer. 

The duo remained in the center of the group, Ohm somehow turning Delirious’s wild spinning into something that Mini couldn’t look away from. As people switched partners. (Ohm went from Delirious to Nogla to Brian to Satt, not that Mini was keeping track,) Ohm made each look better then in reality they probably were. 

“He’s good, isn’t he,” Mini jumped, nearly screaming ‘FUCK’ at the top of his lungs, which wouldn’t have been good. Brock laughed, leaning onto the wall beside him, eyes following Ryan. “You know, you’ve been staring for quite a while.”

“He’s the only person worth watching,” Craig mumbled, not meaning for Moo to catch his words. He colored as his friend laughed, remarking, “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

People began to fall off to the sidelines to watch, and when Satt had enough of the dancing, Ohm reluctantly followed him, although it was clear he could dance for an eternity if he wished. Brock smirked at him, patting him on the shoulder before he sauntered off, leaving behind a very confused Mini. 

Someone was pushing through the crowd, and next thing he knew Craig had an Ohmwrecker in his arms. The smaller male hugged him tightly, before stepping back and grinning up at him. 

“I’ve been trying to talk to you.” His eyes were bright, full of life and joy, and Mini found himself lost.

“Uh huh. I’m sure you were doing that while dancing your heart away.” He teased, poking Ohm in the chest playfully. He pouted, flushing a little. 

“I get caught up! I love dancing.” He defended, pushing Mini’s hand away.

“I know,’ Mini laughed, “We could all tell. You’ve got the body for it too.” Ohm was a beetroot, and they both were laughing and everything in the world suddenly seem right. The music continued, but Evan lowered the music, and no one was dancing anymore. Glancing around, Ohm grabbed ahold of Mini’s wrist, tugging him through the people and out into the empty hallway. It was colder, but there was no people and the music was still audible. 

Before Ohm could say anything, Mini took a step back, sweeping down into a bow. 

“Will you dance with me, Ohmie?” He giggled, and laughing Ohm took ahold of Mini’s hand., allowing himself to be swung around. It was unorthodox, no particular style, but it was the best kind of dancing. Hopping and jumping ad spinning around without one care in the world. To them it was beautiful, and to their friends who peeked into the hall it was the cutest thing they’d ever seen. Neither male even acknowledged their presence, and Luke pointed out they probably didn’t even notice them. Smii7y poked his fellow Canadian in the back of the head, whispering for him to turn up the music and Evan complied, while Satt shooing the others away from the hallways with the words of ‘Let them dance in peace’.

Mini was high in heaven, holding Ryan in his arms and spinning him around, so fast the male’s feet left the ground, The music was louder and they found themselves weaving through doorways and circling rooms until finally the notes trailed out of earshot. Ohm wrapped his arms around Mini, pressing the side of his face against the tallers chest, breathing hard. Mini leaned his back against the doorframe, resting his chin on the top of Mini’s head, and they stood there for many minutes, listening to one another’s slowly calming heartbeats, more music than anything from Evan’s phone would ever be.

Finally, Ohm stepped back, sighing happily and glancing around.

“What the hell?” He laughed, shaking his head. “How on Earth did we end up in a library?” 

“I have no idea, it’s not my fault Evan has a goddamn mansion,” Mini snorted, following Ohm’s lead and looking around. Inside of the room was rows upon rows of bookshelves stuffed to the brim, with more stacks of books piled up against the walls. A couple desks with dormant lights rested in the far corner, but other then that, nothing else really caught the eye. 

Needless to say, Ryan’s giggle was a hell of a lot more entrancing than the dusty books. Ohm looked up at him, eyes sparking with mischief. With a cough and an awkward chuckle, he pointed to the bunch of green leaves and white berries hanging over their heads.

Mistletoe.

“Well….shit…” Craig said, and Ohm’s laughter rung around the echoey room. Mini met Ohm’s gaze, and everything seemed to freeze around them. Ohm’s laughter faded, the look in his eyes replaced with curiosity and innocent hopefulness. Keeping his eyes locked with brilliant hazel, Mini leaned closer, his face less than an inch from Ohm’s. The shorter male’s giggle sent a puff of warm air across his face and Mini was leaning down, pressing their lips together. 

Ryan shifted, wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck while the younger pulled him closer. Mini fell back against the doorframe once more, pouring everything he had into that one kiss. When it finally broke, they both had to remember how to breath, still locked in one another’s arms. With a moment of hesitation, Ohm leaned forward, daring to connect their lips for a second time.

And hey, Mini wasn’t complaining. 

“You know, this is a first,” Ohm commented when they stopped for air once more.

“Oh?” Mini laughed.

“I think I found something I like more than dancing.” Mini’s smile was so wide it could have swallowed the sky, and this time he was the one who reinstigated the kiss, pushing Ohm back out into the hall and against the wall. 

“You know...I think we’ve got a while before anyone would need us for anything,” Ryan mumbled, his lips fumbling against Mini’s. The latter smirked down at him, hands braced on either side of his head, their noses brushing.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying Ohmie?”

“Depends. What were you thinking of?” Ohm teased, hands cupping Craig’s face s he pulled him into another deep kiss. 

“I was thinking that that library hasn’t been used in years, and that perhaps Evan would appreciate it if all the rooms in his house served a purpose. For example, one of those desks. Maybe they’d like to meet such an amazing dancer. ”

Ryan’s breath hitched, but he composed himself quickly. “And what if I don’t agree with what you’re implying?”

“That you’re the submissive one?” 

Ohm nodded, smirking.

Craig’s eyes seemed to glow, and his grin alone was enough to get Ryan to falter.

“See, bunny boy, I’m not sure you get much of a choice.” he growled, leaving Ohm shocked and breathless. Hooking a finger under the collar of Ohm’s t-shirt, Mini tugged him into the shadowed room of books, drawing him close and saiting his craving for the dancer’s lips. Threading their fingers together, Ryan rose on his tiptoes, pressing their interlocked hands against Craig’s chest and pushing deeper into the kiss. Mini smiled against his lips and just like that, the powerful male of a few seconds ago had melted back into the Craig that Ohm knew so well. His lower back hit the edge of one of the desks,and Ohm pulled back, moving his arms to hold tight to Mini’s neck, his head resting on the taller chest. 

That’s when the reality of ‘holy shit this is actually happening’ came crashing down on Ryan’s head.

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything,” Mini promised, one of his fingers tilting up Ohm’s chin. 

“Not...now.” Ohm flushed, feeling embarrassed and guilty as he ducked his head. “Sorry,”

Craig’s eyes were full of worry. “No, Ohm, if anyone should be sorry, it’s me. I shouldn’t have acted like that.”

“Let’s just leave it at, ‘let’s not fuck in our friends house’.” Ryan laughed. Mini opened his mouth, but got a giggle and a finger on his lips before he could speak.

“However, I’m not saying anything against later.”

Laughing, Craig interlocked their hands, pulling Ohm back out into the hall. 

“Let’s try to find our way back before all our friends think we did fuck.”

Ohm rolled his eyes. “Oh we’re in for hell when we get back.”

“Mhm.” Mini, hummed, catching Ryan of guard by kissing him again. 

“You’re in for hell now, bitches!” Someone shouted. They two jumped away to see Satt staring at them wide eyed. 

“Shit,” Mini said, laughing loudly. 

“APPARENTLY TWO OF OUR FRIENDS ARE GAY!” Satt screamed excitedly, bolting back through the halls towards the party. 

“Ah well,” Ryan said, kissing Craig once more. “Guess that secret's out.”

“It was a secret to begin with?”

“I guess not.”

Laughter rang the halls as the two walked, hand in hand, back to their friends.


End file.
